


A weekend well spent

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft family moment, this is the cutest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Robert what are ya doing?” - he asked worried.“Just trying something.” - he said holding Seb up by his two little hands. He was standing firmly that was a good sign.Or...Aaron Robert and Liv were all in Liverpool for the weekend to spend some time with Seb. This sums up what happened during those days.Completed with the second chapter about what they did after they went back to the hotel.Roblivion alert





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you....for the weekend.” - said Aaron as they were cuddling in bed on a Sunday night.

 

“Yeah no problem.” - answered Robert kissing his temple - ”It was fun right?”

 

They spent the whole weekend in Liverpool with Seb. They brought Liv as well because she really missed the little one, even if she always tried to cover it up whenever they started talking about it. The timing was perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It started when they got there. They checked into the hotel then went immediately to Seb. He started babbling the minute he saw his dads. He couldn't say "Liv" yet but he had the biggest grin on his little face as she picked him up. He was fascinated with Liv's face for a whole minute before he turned his attention elsewhere. He heard Aaron's voice greeting him, then Robert said how they missed him, and Seb basically started shouting "dada" at them. He was really happy to be close to them. Then Liv sat on the floor playing with him while Aaron and Robert listened to Rebecca saying how difficult this last week was for Seb. It started great, but from Tuesday on it was a nightmare. He was fussy, he cried all the time. He threw tantrums for no good reason at all. They couldn't settle him.

 

Half an hour later they were strolling around the city. Just the four of them.

 

“You know why he was a little terror all week right?” - asked Liv looking at them. The boys didn't want to say anything bad but of course they knew. They shared a glance that told everything. It didn't stop Liv to carry on though. - “He misses you! Us! He would be happier at home and you know it.”

 

“Liv...” - started Aaron.

 

“No, it's still not fair. One weekend is not enough when we could have him every day 24/7.”

 

“You think I don't know that?” - tried Aaron. Robert stayed silent. Of course he felt the same. They all wanted Seb back where he belonged. With them. But it just wasn't that simple.

 

“If you know why aren't you doing something! It's gonna be Christmas soon! Do you really wanna spend the holidays without him?” - asked Liv before she stormed off.

 

“Wait!” - shouted Aaron as he ran after her - “Where are ya goi...”

 

“Don't worry I just wanna go back to the hotel.”

 

“But Seb...”

 

“I just...I need a little time okay? Besides you guys should spend some time with him, you know just you three.”

 

“You're a part of this family too.”

 

“Yeah I know. I just.... I wanna clear my head because otherwise I might say something about Rebecca I'll regret later.”

 

“Okay” - smiled Aaron - “But if you need anything...”

 

“Yeah I call you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

So she went back to the hotel, and Aaron went back to his boys. He found them on a bench. Robert got Seb on his lap, but as soon as he saw Aaron coming he had a worried look on his face - “Is she alright?” - he asked - “Where did she go?”

 

“She's fine, just went back to the hotel. Well she's pissed at Rebecca, you know this whole situation....”

 

“I know. I don't like it either you know that right?”

 

“Yeah.” - he tried to reassure him with a smile but it just wasn't working. Robert handed Seb over and the minute the little boy looked at Aaron, his face lit up. Seb's too. It was truly like magic, and Robert couldn't get enough every time he saw it. - “Hey there little man.” - said Aaron with the widest smile - “Can I get a cuddle?” - he asked playfully and Seb just opened his arms waiting for him to pull him closer.

 

It wasn't really cold although Seb was dressed up just fine. Maybe a bit too fine, so Robert pulled the hat off his head. He couldn't help the warmth spreading in his body seeing his husband and his son together. Aaron got him in his arms rocking slightly and kissing his cheek every now and again. - “I love you so much” - he whispered into Seb's ears and he heard the happiest little squeak in return.

 

“Okay I feel left out now. Can I have some of those magic cuddles as well?” - asked Robert and Aaron turned Seb a bit in his arms to look at him properly.

 

“I don't know mate...what do you think? Can daddy have some cuddles?” - he asked smiling and Seb just pointed at his dad calling him dada which must have meant yes.

 

They could never get enough of these precious moments. They loved every second of it.

 

After Robert got his cuddle he positioned himself so his legs were either side of the bench and he told Aaron to do the same.

 

“What? Why?” - asked Aaron a bit confused.

 

“You'll see.” - he replied as he got Seb on his feet all the while holding him secure.

 

“Robert what are ya doing?” - he asked worried.

 

“Just trying something.” - he said holding Seb up by his two little hands. He was standing firmly that was a good sign.

 

“What if he falls? Are you mad?” - asked Aaron trying to cover every bit of space where Seb could fall off the bench.

 

“Don't worry, he won't fall. We keep him safe.” - he said with confident.

 

“What if he's not ready? Ain't he supposed to do this by himself? We shouldn't push.”

 

“Come on Aaron we're not pushing him. Besides he walked like this before remember?”

 

“Yeah, not on a bench tho.... and I have a really bad feeling you're gonna let go of his hands.”

 

“What? No! Well only if he wants to.”

 

“Robert!”

 

“Calm down he'll be fine. Just let him try.”

 

“If he'll hurt himself...”

 

“He won't.” - he said to him then turned to his son - “Alright buddy, let's try this. Daddy's gonna help okay?” - at first it wasn't easy. Seb must've felt how anxious Aaron was, but after five attempts he was safe in Aaron's arms.

 

“Well done!!!” - cheered Robert - “Come on let's do it again.”

 

“Don't you think it was enough?” - asked Aaron still holding Seb.

 

“Come on he loved it, just look at him. He's grinning like mad.” - he gestured to the boy and he was right. He enjoyed all of it. - “Come on buddy” - said Robert as he got Seb back, standing at the start line, which was only the middle of the bench.

 

“Are you sure he won't....”

 

“Aaron, our hands are blocking every open space, and I'm pretty sure we would catch him sooner than he would start to fall. Come on give him some credit, he's a smart kid.”

“I know, I know I'm just...”

 

“Typical parent.” - scoffed Robert. God he was so competitive. - “Alright mate?” - he asked Seb - “Can you go over to daddy? He'll catch you don't worry. And then you can give him a magic cuddle, ain't that right daddy?” - he asked looking at Aaron.

 

“Yeah...erm...yeah come on Sebby.” - he still couldn't got used to that word. Of course he knew he was Seb's dad but constantly hearing it was the best thing ever. - “You can do it buddy, come here.” - he said sitting a bit closer, and that seemed to give Seb enough confident to have his first step. Robert hold him at the very beginning, but slowly he let go of Seb's hands and the boy took three little steps all by himself before he collapsed in Aaron's arms.

 

“Oh my god!” - said Robert holding his head in disbelief.

 

“Oh my god!!” - repeated Aaron. - “You did it!!” - he said to Seb hugging him close. He must have realized he'd done something extraordinary because he started laughing.

 

“Our clever little boy.” - said Robert as he inched closer. They were sitting next to each other, Seb in Aaron's arms, Robert as close to Aaron as possible. They were still sitting on that bench exactly in the same position, and that allowed Robert to push his head into Aaron's chest. He ruffled Seb's hair with his hand before he kissed Aaron quickly.

 

“That was amazing.” - smiled Aaron. He never thought that three little steps would gave him this much joy. Seb took his first steps, and he did it so he could get to Aaron. It was a feeling he would treasure for the rest of his life.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happened after they went back to the hotel with Seb

They were smiley and generally in a good mood when they went back to the hotel with Seb.

 

Liv heard them arriving, it was way too obvious. Their laughter was something she could identify from miles away. She opened the door of their joined room and surprised to see all three of them.

 

“What's he doing here?” - she asked. - “Not that I don't want him here but... does Rebecca know about this?”

 

“Yeah, she's fine with it, he can stay the night.” - answered Robert smiling as he handed Seb to Aaron.

 

“Really? That's amazing.”

 

“I'm gonna show you something even more amazing in a minute.” - said Robert after he put his coat down. Aaron placed Seb on the middle of the bed to get the extra layer of clothing off him, while Robert was tapping away on his phone furiously.

 

“What?” - asked Liv - “Did you guys do something?”

 

“Well... he did.” - said Aaron picking Seb up to take him over to Liv.

 

“What did he do?”

 

“Apparently he just took his first steps, all by himself.” - said Robert proud as he gave his phone to Liv.

 

“Well we did help him a bit....” - added Aaron.

 

“Yeah, but then he did it all by himself, look.” - he said pressing play

 

“No way! Really?” - she asked grinning. - “And you filmed it? Like you knew he was gonna do it...” - she said thinking while she watched the short video. It wasn't much, only showed the back of Seb as he took a couple of steps towards Aaron. - ”Wait a minute... is he.... is he standing on a bench?”

 

“Yes.“

 

“You're mad.” - she said laughing as she looked at Robert. Robert looked at Aaron and he just automatically knew that his husband is giving him the _“I told you so”_ glance. He was right.

 

“He was safe, the whole time.... I wouldn't put him at risk!”

 

“I know.” – said Liv as he gave the phone back to Robert. - “It's amazing. What did Rebecca say?“

 

“Erm...” - started Aaron.

 

“What?” - asked Liv looking from his brother to Robert. They looked like they had something to hide. - “You haven't told her? “- she asked laughing. - “That's brilliant.”

 

“We just want to keep it as a secret for now. Just for us.” - said Aaron.

 

“Okay so... can we get him to do it again?” - asked Liv – “I wanna see it live.”

 

“We can try.”- said Robert. - “But this time he's coming towards me.”

 

“Why do you have to be so competitive?” - said Aaron rolling his eyes.

 

“Because! Come on just put him on the floor.”

 

“What, right now?” - asked Aaron.

 

“Sure, I wanna see it now.” - said Liv as she sat next to Robert.

 

“Alright buddy.” - said Aaron as he helped Seb standing up properly. - “Go to daddy.” - he whispered.

 

“WAIT!” - shouted Robert.

 

“What now?” - asked Aaron annoyed as he looked at his husband

 

“I wanna film it.”

 

“Oh god.” - sighed Aaron.

 

“Don't _“Oh god”_ me. If I don't film it now, what are you gonna show to your mum and everyone at home?”

 

“Fair point.” - said Liv. Aaron just made a funny face before he got in a more comfortable position on the floor.

 

“Okay, can we get on with it already?” - he asked.

 

“Okay okay I'm ready.” - said Robert pressing the record button.

 

“Alright, so, listen to me mate, just.... go to daddy, okay?” - said Aaron to Seb before he tried to get him going. He took the first step still holding onto Aaron, then Aaron slowly let go of his hands. Seb stopped for a second, looking at Aaron with a million questions in his eyes, but then Aaron gave him a nod – “Go on” – he added before Seb turned back his head where Robert and Liv were sitting.

 

“Come here buddy.” - said Robert encouraging him. He smiled at his son, and Seb must have liked it because he started grinning while he placed on of his little legs in front of the other. He took six steps, - Robert counted – before he reached his destination. Robert dropped his phone saving the video then he picked Seb up and lifted him above his head. - “You did it again! How smart is this one?” - he asked enthusiastically as he tickled the boy. Seb's laughter filled the room, and Liv couldn't help but join in on the fun.

 

“That was like twice as many as he did first.” - said Aaron still in awe.

 

“I know.” - said Robert unable to stop smiling.

 

“Okay I admit, he's pretty good.” - said Liv – “Yeah that's right, it's you.” - she said tapping his nose, as Seb kept looking at her.

 

“Let me see the video.” - said Aaron as he went over to Robert.

 

“See? I told you he'd want to see it later.” - said Robert turning to Liv, mainly to piss off Aaron.

 

“Oi! Just get on with it.” - smiled Aaron as he shoved him a little.

 

“Yeah, right Robert, just show us already.” - said Liv as she took a hold of Seb, so Robert could search for that video.

 

“He's amazing, right?” - asked Robert. It was truly one of the best family moment they've ever had. All four of them together, experiencing something extraordinary for the first time, as a family unit. They all knew how important this was.

 

“Rebecca will be so pissed when she learns about this.” - laughed Liv. Robert and Aaron didn't say a word. - “It's only fair.”- she said after a while.

 

“How did ya work that out?”- asked Aaron.

 

“Well, he does live with her... they're together all the time... she has every opportunity to witness things like that. But we only have these.... moments with him. I think we deserved to see him walking first.”

 

“We didn't miss out on anything.” - said Aaron thinking. - “He was with us when he first said dada, then he was with us when he first stood up on his own, then the walking now.”

 

“I told you.” - whispered Robert – “We'll always be there for him.”

 

“Okay, erm.... can I go and play a little with him? You know grab every opportunity and everything.” - said Liv gesturing at Seb.

 

“Yeah sure, if he needs anything.....”

 

“Yeah, don't worry I'll shout.”

 

“Well I'd prefer if you just come and get us...” - said Robert.

 

“Whatever.” - answered Liv already halfway through the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What do you think?” - asked Robert after he was left alone with Aaron.

 

“This day was mad.” - he smiled. - “I loved it.”

 

“Yeah, and there's tomorrow as well.” - he said as he got his arm around Aaron. They were still sitting on the floor with their backs against the bed. They didn't want to move. - “Can you believe you almost didn't let me try it?” - he asked talking about Seb and the bench.

 

“I just didn't want him to get hurt!”

 

“And he didn't. He was fine, in fact, he loved it. You saw his little face.”

 

“Yeah, he really did, right?” - smiled Aaron.

 

“Our boy is perfect.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” - replied Aaron thinking about Seb. A minute later he turned to Robert with a serious look on his face – “I didn't want to say earlier, and you might not agree … but.... I think Liv was right.”

 

“Right in …. what?”

 

“In saying how we deserved to witness this whole thing with him. Instead of Rebecca.” - he said then waited for Robert's answer.

 

“I agree.” - he sighed

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Of course. I mean I know she can look after him, and he's fine... but... if I could change things he wouldn't be here. And I won't apologize for wanting to spend more time with my son. She'll have to understand that.”

 

“That's what you're going to tell her after showing her that video?” - asked Aaron smirking.

 

“No, but it doesn't mean it's not true.” - laughed Robert.

 

“I didn't think she would let him stay with us tonight.”

 

“Yeah it surprised me and all.”

 

“Do you think there's a reason?”

 

“Who knows.... she said that Seb was in a bad mood... maybe she's just trying to make him happy.”

 

“Yeah maybe.”

 

“And we all know he's the happiest when he can spend some time with his favorite daddy.”

 

“Don't say that.” - said Aaron blushing.

 

“Come on it's only true, you know it.” - said Robert as he pulled him closer to kiss his temple.

 

“I really love him you know.”

 

“I know. And more importantly he knows it as well.”

 

“So... what are we gonna do tomorrow?”

 

“I don't know, we should let him decide. “

 

“How?”

 

“I don't know... I suggest something then Liv, then you, then we place him in the middle of the room and whomever he walks up to is the winner.”

 

“You're insane.” - laughed Aaron. He threw his head back and Robert was simply happy to be here and witness this moment, when his husband is genuinely carefree and content.

 

“Maybe...”

 

“Or maybe you just wanna see him walking a bit more.”

 

“Okay yeah I'm not gonna lie that's the only reason.”

 

“I love you.” - said Aaron still laughing as he leaned over to kiss Robert.

 

“I'm glad you find me entertaining.”

 

“Yeah you have your moments....”

 

“Oi, watch it!” - he was about to kiss Aaron again when they heard Liv's voice.

 

“GUYS!!!!” - shouted Liv – “I THINK HE NEEDS A NAPPY CHANGE.”

 

“Stone paper scissors?” - asked Robert.

 

“What? No, I'll do it.” - said Aaron trying to stand up, but Robert pulled him back.

 

“No, but I want to!”

 

“No Robert honestly I'll go....”

 

“No! We're playing, the winner gets to do it.”

 

“Really?”- smiled Aaron. - “God we're so married. Arguing about who's gonna be so lucky to change Seb's nappy. And we actually wanna do it”

 

“Right? I love it.”

 

“Yeah me too.”

 

“ARE YOU COMING OR SHOULD I JUST BE HERE IN THIS SMELL? I NEED AIR!! - shouted Liv once more and the boys couldn't hell but laugh.

 

“Alright, so.... “ - started Robert as he placed his hand between them – “On three.”

 

“Are we really doing this?”

 

“Come on Aaron, you're afraid you're gonna lose?”

 

“Alright then, start counting.”

 

 


End file.
